


The Most Precious Gift

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gifts, Marriage, Missing, One-Shot, omg im dying, this OTP will kill me, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Tina really likes the gifts Newt brings back after he's gone on really long trips.  There's one that she loves the most.





	

Tina hates when Newt goes away on long trips. She always feels lonely, and as cliche as it sounds, she feels like the world is dark and gray when he’s not there. Her heart aches when she sees Queenie and Jacob being all romantic, and longs for her counterpart to be there too.

When he comes back, it’s the best thing ever. He gives her a little grin (Oh how she missed that grin!) and opens his arms. She rushes into them, snuggling into him and smelling that wonderful smell of cologne and rain. He is a fresh breath of air for her. When his arms rub her back, she lets out an involuntary sigh of content.

The kiss is even better. As their mouths connect, it’s like a flame that just sparked. If he’s bold, he’ll slip in a tongue. Most of the time, he’s a perfect gentleman, so it’s just the tangle of their mouths together.

But that isn’t the best part.

No, the best part is when he gives her little gifts, like the wooden songbird sitting on her desk in the Auror office in MACUSA from Brazil, or the firestone earrings that she wears each day. She still has the chocolate box that once contained chocolates from Milan. Around her hand, next to the blue ribbon, lies a beautiful silver bracelet from Japan. When he leaves again, these gifts keep her company. She’s known to be stroking the little songbird when he’s gone.

But that isn’t the best gift.

The best gift is the sapphire band around her ring finger on her left hand, the one that Newt gave to her after consulting his parents in London. He said that the blue stone was chosen because she was “Radiant, and quirky enough to put up with me. For me, that means you are extraordinary. You are a star,”

She cried a bit that day, examining her most precious gift in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
